A DID AS
by notgraybutfade
Summary: Taehyung mencintai Jungkook sepenuh hatinya tanpa ragu, tapi ia juga tak ingin melepas Jimin begitu saja, walaupun ada Yoongi yang jauh lebih pantas bersama Jimin. taekook / vkook - vmin - yoonmin.
1. Chapter 1

pairs: vkook/taekook; vmin

warnings(!): oocs, typos.

* * *

 **Sudut Pandang Versi 1: Jungkook.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jari telunjuk dan tengah Jungkook mengetuk – ngetuk tak beraturan membentuk irama—pelampiasan tidak bisa bernyanyi mengikuti _eddy kim_ yang berdengung dari _earphones_ nya; berusaha menjadi penumpang baik walaupun _bus_ tumpangannya masih terisi oleh 6 orang. Jam 10 pagi bukanlah jam pergi atau jam pulang untuk kebanyakan orang yang memakai transportasi umum, membiarkan fasilitas transportasi umum lepas dari jam sibuk karena jumlah penumpang yang tak terkendali.

Hari ini hari pertama Jungkook masuk sekolah tinggi menengahnya dan rangkaian jadwal belajar baru resmi dimulai Selasa, besok. Setelah mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru, menerima lembar demi lembar _pamflet_ ajakan ekstrakulikuler dan pembagian kelas, Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang setelah menolak ajakan Mingyu dan Yugyeom untuk pergi ke _arcade_ dan membeli semangkuk _bingsoo_ dalam rangka _menyelamati diri sendiri_ karena bisa sekelas _lagi_ setelah di akhir tahun sekolah menengah pertama mereka juga sekelas—perayaan yang sebenarnya, menurut Jungkook, _omong kosong_ karena mereka dengan sengaja mendaftar bersama dengan nomor ujian yang berurut, dan kualitas otak yang tidak diragukan.

Tidak benar – benar pulang juga _sih,_ Jungkook tergesa meninggalkan sekolah barunya karena ingin mendatangi Taehyung—lelaki _sialan_ kesayangannya yang mulai sibuk dengan projek lapangan ke _bumi_ annya semenjak memasuki tahun kedua di universitas Busan Kyungsang. Diantara jadwal sibuknya, Senin adalah salah satu hari senggangnya selain hari Sabtu—dengan Minggu yang sering dipakai untuk jadwal latihan _karate_ nya. Apabila suasana hati Jungkook sedang baik, ia akan menyusul Taehyung ke tempat latihannya yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, membawa beberapa botol minuman _isotonik_ dalam tasnya, dan berakhir diboncengi oleh Taehyung dengan sepeda motornya sebelum diciumi pucuk kepalanya berkali - kali dan dibiarkan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

– Taehyung akan kembali menghidupkan mesin motornya setelah Jungkook, dengan malu – malu, melakukan _flying kiss norak_ permintaan Taehyung dari berada kamarnya.

Jungkook lagi - lagi mengetuk ringan dasar pintu dengan sepatu _converse_ abu - abunya setelah menekan _bell_ yang berbunyi sangat nyaring, membuat Jungkook tidak tega—tahu betul _pacar_ dan teman sekamarnya, Jimin, masih tertidur. Minggu malam adalah malam _marathon movie_ untuk _pacar_ nya, yang menonton berulang – ulang koleksi film Marvel favoritnya. Jungkook pernah mengikutinya beberapa kali, tetapi matanya, juga mata sipit Jimin yang sesibuk apapun pada akhirnya tergoda juga untuk ikut menonton, tidak dapat mengimbangi Taehyung yang _bablas_ sampai jam empat pagi.

Setelah menimbang – nimbang untuk kembali menekan _bell_ atau tidak, pintu didepannya terbuka, menampilkan Taehyung yang memakai _black sleeveless singlet_ dan _boxer_ bergaris berwarna sama.

"Oh? Kookie?" mata sayu Taehyung membesar. Raut wajah yang semula tajam—Jungkook yakin ia awalnya ingin memarahi siapapun yang menggangu tidurnya—melembut, "bukannya kau ingin aku menjemputmu?" ia lalu menggapai tengkuk Jungkook sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Oh—apa aku tidak membaca _chat_ lagi—"

"bukan, bukan begitu—" potong Jungkook, meremas pelan jari – jari tegas di tengkuknya, "tidak ada jam belajar hari ini. Aku sudah pulang sekitar jam 9, kau pasti masih tidur."

"ah," Taehyung menanggapi sambil memutar lehernya mengarah jam dinding; memastikan waktu, "dan kau harus kesini sendiri? Sayangku, sini kuciu—"

"aku sudah besar! kenapa _sih?_ " protes Jungkook sambil mengelak dari lengan Taehyung yang hampir melingkari tubuhnya, "—dan kau bau! Cepat mandi!"

Taehyung _nyengir_ tanpa dosa, "jahat." Cibirnya di sela cegirannya, lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi sesudah mengusak ringan rambut hitam legam Jungkook yang dipotong _bowl._

Jungkook menggerutu sambil mendekati kulkas yang terletak di dekat _counter_ dapur yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengan ruang tengah; hanya diberi batas oleh rak buku yang berukuran setengah tinggi dinding. Lelaki berpipi gembil itu meneguk air mineral yang telah diberi beberapa es batu lalu berlalu untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya di lantai dan menyalakan televisi. Ia sedikit memundurkan posisi duduknya karena di depan televisi, yang ditumpu oleh meja kecil setinggi satu meter, sangat berantakan. Berbungkus – bungkus _pepero_ bekas dan masih utuh juga beberapa kaleng _milkis_ yang isinya habis, semua berserakan disisi laptop dan kabel _HDMI;_ kabel penyambung laptop dengan televisi.

Badan Jungkook sudah hampir terjulur ke depan untuk membereskan sisa – sisa 'jorok' _movie marathon_ itu tetapi suara lirih mengurungkan niatnya,

"oh, Jungkookie—" satu – satunya pintu kamar terbuka dengan lelaki bertubuh mungil yang menggaruk tengkuknya berdiri di ambang pintu, "biarkan saja, nanti aku yang membuangnya."

"tapi—Tae _hyung_ yang—"

"shh, biar aku saja yang membereskan _itu_ danjuga _membereskan_ idiot pencemar itu."

Jungkook meringis sambil mengangguk, membenarkan posisi duduknya ke semula.

"sudah pulang sekolah?" Tanya Jimin, mengikat ujung poni rambutnya yang menganggu poninya lalu melangkah berjalan mendekati televisi untuk duduk berdampingan dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk membenarkan, " _hyung_ tidak ke kampus?" meneguk lagi air dari gelas di tangannya.

"hmm, nanti—" sembari menguap lebar merogoh ponselnya dari kantung _boxer_ nya, mengecek waktu, "—ah, sejam lagi" Gumam Jimin, terlihat gusar dengan fakta tersebut. "Taehyung mandi, ya?"

"iya, siang nanti aku ingin mengajaknya nonton—" Jungkook tersenyum bersemangat,membuat gigi kelincinya terlihat makin menggemaskan, "— _Conjuring_ sudah ada di _CGV_."

Jimin terdiam sebentar lalu terkekeh sebelum mengambil minumannya dari tangannya, "ajaib. Apa dia mau?" Jimin menjeda kalimatnya untuk menenggak minuman, "Aku memperlihatkan poster _movie_ nya saja dia menendang perutku, _reflek_."

Jungkook tergelak sebelum menambahkan, "belum—aku belum bilang Tae _hyung_. Biar aku yang membeli tiket dan dia bagian _snacks_ nya. Kalaupun dia tahu, dia tak akan tega membiarkan aku sendirian menonton."

Jimin menyentil kening Jungkook, "anak nakal."

Jungkook memukul ringan lutut Jimin yang beradu dengan lututnya dengan senyum jahil teroles di wajahnya, "oh— _hyung_ mau ikut? Kau suka film horor, 'kan?"

"dengan merelakan dua jam mata kuliah linguistik untuk melihat Taehyung berteriak dan _bermodus_ untuk bermesraan denganmu?" Jimin mencibir,

"—tidak, terima kasih."

.

.

.

* * *

Hello. New story. /memukul diri/

Ini masih awalnya aja sih, bakalan fast update hoho temukan kejutannya. gak.

p.s. hmmmmmmmm yang sun in the night menunggu ya, sedikit buntu hehehhehe.

Love, notgraybutfade.


	2. Chapter 2

pairs: vkook/taekook; vmin

warnings(!): top!tae, bottom!jungkook-Jimin, oocs, typos.

* * *

 **Sudut Pandang Versi 2: Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

Bertahun-tahun lalu, Jimin kecil tidak pernah kesepian, semua orang disekitarnya menyukainya.

Ia hampir tak pernah menghabiskan sorenya dirumah sendiri—teman-teman sebayanya akan melompat-lompat berisik memanggil Jimin dari depan rumahnya untuk membawanya ke tanah lapang untuk bermain sepak bola atau hanya duduk-duduk di atas tumpukan pipa batu dengan _popsicle_ ditangan, berbagi cerita dan mempraktikan frasa bahasa inggris yang diajarkan guru mereka disekolah, lalu menertawakan siapapun yang salah mengeja (tanpa berniat buruk, tentu saja). Kumpulan lansia tidak akan puas sebelum mengajak Jimin untuk mampir memasuki panti yang tak jauh dari lapangan lalu memaksanya memakan kue jahe berbentuk orang-orangan dan bergantian memangku Jimin diatas paha ringkih mereka, memainkan rambut halusnya dan mencubiti pipi gembilnya. Jimin senang—senang sekali. Kue jahe yang ia kunyah lama meleleh dalam mulut mungilnya, angin sore memanja lembut kulitnya yang tak tertutup celana pendek, dan juga semua perhatian yang didapatnya—siapa yang mau menolaknya?

Selain polos dan penurut, Jimin juga seorang penyayang berhati sensitif—bukan _cengeng_. Walaupun hatinya tercekik melihat kaki boneka figur _Superman-_ nya patah atau saat menonton _Toy Story_ dengan tokoh Rudy dan teman-temannya yang hampir terbakar didasar pembakaran sampah, ia akan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Air mata yang mengumpul di matanya akan cepat diseka dengan selimut biru kelam bergambar planet yang selalu berada di pangkuannya. Anak itu tidak suka melihat wajah ayah atau ibunya mengerut khawatir—walaupun sebenarnya orang tuanya itu selalu tahu bagaimana suasana hati anak tunggalnya itu.

Jadi, sebenarnya sudah terduga, saat seorang anak dari Daegu berumur 8 tahun bernama Kim Taehyung pindah menempati rumah kosong di sebelahnya, Jimin lah yang pertama mengajaknya berbicara.

Sebenarnya bukan karena ia _sangat_ ingin berkenalan dengan anak baru berambut coklat itu (ada benarnya juga _sih_. Rambut anak itu secoklat kue bolu favoritnya, membuat Jimin penasaran). Yang membuat Jimin sedikit terburu-buru menghampirinya adalah karena anak itu menangis dengan mata berpendar menatap furnitur rumahnya yang diturunkan dari mobil _pick up_.

Kaki-kaki pendeknya ia bawa berlari. Dengan sedikit malu-malu, ia menepuk pundak lelaki yang dua senti lebih pendek darinya. Ibu dari anak itu, yang sibuk menenangkan anaknya dengan mengusap ujung kepalanya, juga menoleh.

"eng—kenapa menangis? Eum…."

"Taehyung, sayang. Namanya Taehyung." Wanita berumur 30an dibelakang anak laki-laki bernama Taehyung itu tersenyum sangat hangat, sambil menjawab pertanyaan tersirat dari mata Jimin.

"ya, eum… Tae- Taehyung," Jimin menjeda ucapannya untuk menoleh kepada wanita tadi, memastikan ia benar mengeja nama anak kecil di depannya. Tidak mendapat respon berarti, Jimin meneruskan, "Ada apa?"

Yang ditanya masih memanyunkan bibirnya. Tangisnya mereda, terlihat sedikit kaget mendengar suara asing memenuhi telinganya. Mata bulat dengan bulu mata panjang memperhatikan Jimin lekat-lekat. Gigi mungilnya menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"aku tidak suka pindah—" dengungnya disela isakannya, "—tidak mau, aku ingin kembali."

Kepala Jimin bergerak miring kebingungan. Taehyung berkulit coklat—lebih coklat darinya dan Jimin yakin anak itu suka bermain _diluar,_ menikmati paparan cahaya matahari tanpa mengenal waktu, mewarnai kulitnya dengan khas dan itu membuatnya _makin_ heran.

Komplekperumahannya mempunyai dua lapangan yang ia yakini sudah Taehyung lihat karena mobilnya pasti melewati lapangan itu sebelum sampai dirumahnya sekarang. Dua lapangan itu _keren,_ menurut Jimin. Apa lagi yang anak _lelaki_ butuhkan selain lapangan berumput halus dan beberapa pohon lebat rindang untuk _dinikmati_?

"kenapa?" akhirnya Jimin menyuarakan kebingungannya, "kenapa tidak su—"

"teman," potong Taehyung cepat, isakannya sudah berhenti sepenuhnya, tangannya bergerak menekan hidung mancungnya yang ikut-ikutan _berair_ seperti matanya, "disini tidak ada mereka. Aku tidak suka."

Kalimat itu menjadi penutup percakapan yang mereka bagi berdua sore itu.

Setelah Jimin mengerti keadaannya, tangan mungilnya menarik Taehyung untuk mengikutinya menemui teman-temannya. Jimin mendorong pelan bahu Taehyung untuk memperkenalkan diri pada grup kecil sepak bolanya. Taehyung ragu, menatap gugup berpasang-pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Tapi Taehyung tetap melakukannya, tidak ingin menjadi orang jahat karena mengecewakan Jimin, yang masih asing memegang tangannya tetapi mau repot membawanya ke tengah lapangan dan akhirnya terjatuh terantuk batu. Lutut Jimin berdarah, yang terus diperhatikan Taehyung saat Jimin menariknya dengan sedikit _terseok-seok_.

Taehyung tidak pemalu, fakta yang membuat Jimin _lega_ sekaligus senang. Anak itu mudah bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang lain, tertawa dengan _sungguh-sungguh_ bahkan pada lelucon _garing_ teman-teman barunya. Ia juga penurut walaupun sedikit iseng dan nakal. Tangannya tidak bisa diam, mengambil semua binatang kecil yang ditemuinya untuk dibawa pulang dan dimasukkan pada botol minum bekas yang telah dibolongi sana-sini, menjejerkan mereka di belakang halaman. Taehyung juga sering mengolok anjing milik tetangga di sekitar komplek dengan ranting pohon, walaupun pada akhirnya tidak ada yang terluka—anjing-anjing itu _amat_ menyukai Taehyung dan _malah_ mengendusi dagu Taehyung dan menaiki pangkuannya.

Tapi ada satu masalah yang membuat Jimin resah dan _sedikit_ sulit membiarkan Taehyung bermain tanpanya. Taehyung _cengeng, sangat_ _cengeng._

Sandalnya sering hilang karena ia selalu melepasnya dan membiarkannya tergeletak tapa penjagaan saat bermain. Ia akan menangis dan membuat Jimin mencarinya sampai waktu bermain sore habis. Taehyung juga membuat Jimin meminta satu _pack_ plester kepada ibunya untuk dibawa kemana-mana karena _seringnya_ Taehyung tergores kulit pohon saat mengikuti Jimin memanjat pohon. Terlebih lagi, saat teman mereka yang tahu Taehyung _takut sekali_ hantu menakutinya dengan memakai selimut putih. Saat itu pertama kalinya Jimin memarahi temannya dan memaksa mereka untuk meminta maaf pada Taehyung. Anak itu memaafkan teman-temannya dengan mudah walaupun kedua tungkai kakinya masih gemetar ketakutan.

Sebenarnya Jimin juga _sama_ seperti Taehyung, dia tidak suka hantu, selalu merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang karena ia juga _takut._ Tapi melihat Taehyung yang gemetar ketakutan membuatnya ingin berani—Jimin memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak takut, memaksakan diri untuk menantang dirinya menonton film bertokoh hantu sampai tak bisa tidur, memaksakan diri untuk selalu berdiri di depan Taehyung dengan tangan yang merentang, membuat Taehyung berdiri dibelakangnya .

Ia ingin melindungi Taehyung.

Saat berusia 12 tahun, Jimin harus meninggalkan Taehyung di tingkat akhir sekolah dasar tanpanya karena ia sudah lulus—yang untuk selanjutnya meneruskan ke tingkat sekolah menengah pertama. Jimin yang khawatir tidak kehabisan akal. Ia _menitipkan_ Taehyung pada Sungjae, salah satu teman bermainnya juga yang seumur dengan Taehyung.

Tidak puas, Jimin, yang menyelesaikan jam sekolahnya lebih lama dari Taehyung, akan pergi mengunjungi rumah kediaman Kim, bersama Taehyung yang selalu menunggu Jimin di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Jimin akan menikmati sirup leci dingin buatan ibuTaehyung sambil berbagi cerita dengan Taehyung—sedikit _timpang_ sebenarnya, Jimin tidak terlalu mempunyai cerita _seru_ untuk dibagi dengan Taehyung. Ia akan mendengarkan Taehyung _mengoceh_ bersemangat sampai Jimin kelelahan dan tertidur. Yang terpenting untuk Jimin adalah ia telah memastikan Taehyung baik-baik saja, bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang mem _bully_ nya, bahkan memeriksa kuku Taehyung untuk selalu _pendek_ agar guru di sekolahnya tidak mempunyai alasan untuk memukul Taehyung dengan penggaris yang menakutkan. Dengan telah melakukan hal itu, Jimin akan dengan tenang pulang menuju rumahnya lalu tanpa beban mengunyah makan malam bersama orangtuanya.

Tapi, sayangnya, hal itu hanya bertahan selama setahun.

Bukan sebuah kejutan bahwa pada akhirnya Taehyung bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Jimin. Jimin senang bukan kepalang—mulai membuat banyak rencana menyenangkan dengan Taehyung yang bisa dilakukan bersama baik di sekolah maupun sepulang sekolah yang kemudian direspon baik oleh Taehyung yang selalu mengangguk senang. Mereka asyik bersama, melakukan ini itu tanpa melihat sekitar. Jimin lambat laun meninggalkan teman-temannya, makan siang di kelas Taehyung, tidak memenuhi janji untuk bermain bersama—hanya melihat Taehyung, lalu Taehyung dan akhirnya selalu—Taehyung.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, banyak yang _tidak_ menyukai Jimin.

Jimin bersikap berlebihan, terlalu menjaga Taehyung yang sedang bermain dengan teman seangkatannya yang lain—itu semua hanya _bercanda_ , kumpulan anak lelaki yang dalam masanya melakukan hal _nakal_ bersama. Taehyung juga menikmatinya walaupun kadang temannya membuat lelucon berlebihan.

Jimin **tidak suka** melihat Taehyung ditumpuk oleh tubuh teman-temannya yang lain walaupun setelah itu Taehyung akan mendorong mereka dan tertawa menampilkan gusinya yang indah. Jimin **sungguh tidak suka** melihat Taehyung _diguyur_ adonan telur saat hari ulang tahunnya walaupun setelah itu Taehyung membalas temannya dan tertawa bersama mereka. Jimin **sangat amat tidak suka** melihat Taehyung _diajak_ untuk menghisap rokok dibelakang sekolah walaupun setelah itu Taehyung _mau_ melakukannya dan saling melempar ejekan karena temannya yang terbatuk setelah itu.

Bukan Taehyung yang di _bully_ , melainkan Jimin.

Jimin tidak berubah menjadi _cengeng,_ masih menjadi Jimin yang menahan air matanya walaupun secara mental dan fisik ia menjengit berkali-kali. Ia tidak melawan _cemoohan_ orang-orang di sekolahnya, hanya diam saja dengan _earphones mati_ menggantung di telinga mendengar bisikan tidak suka setiap kali Jimin melewati koridor atau lapangan.

Terbalik, kini Taehyung yang sibuk memeriksa Jimin ke kelasnya tiap kali temannya yang _masih_ berlaku baik pada Jimin memberitahu Taehyung apa saja yang _murid lain_ lakukan pada Jimin. Taehyung saat itu yang rajin membawa _plester_ atau membawa bekal lebih untuk Jimin saat milik Jimin sudah terlempar menggenaskan di tempat sampah sudut koridor.

Mereka seakan melakukan rotasi—Jimin yang dulu berada di depan Taehyung, dengan tangan yang merentang untuk melindungi, _kini_ menurunkan tangannya. Taehyung melangkah mengambil posisi di depan, merentangkan tangannya untuk Jimin, menjadi _tombak_ _tajam_ yang melindungi _perisai_ yang _kelelahan._

Taehyung mengalami perubahan drastis, membuat Jimin sekejap seakan melihat orang lain tetapi dibaluti kulit Taehyung.

Tigginya menjulang tinggi, menyerobot sampai 172 cm pada usia 13 tahun, membuat orang-orang terintimidasi. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan menjadi titik gravitasi pesonanya sendiri. Suaranya menjadi berat dan tangguh, tubuhnya yang kurus dengan tak segan memukul orang yang menyakiti Jimin walaupun tidak sampai _babak belur—_ hanya ingin membuat efek jera pada mereka untuk tidak berani mencoba mengusik Jimin, yang berarti; _menyentuh Park Jimin akan disentuh oleh Kim Taehyung._

Kebiasaan menangis karena hal-hal kecil menghilang, yang lalu tergantikan oleh sikap tegas yang jantan. Tapi dengan luar biasanya, hati Kim Taehyung tetap hangat, senyumnya tetap manis, dan tawanya—semua orang disekitarnya seakan tervirus. Semua orang menyukai Kim Taehyung.

Jimin adalah salah satu dari 'semua orang' itu.

Dan Jimin tidak pernah sebegitu berdebar hebat melihat Taehyung sampai saat itu, tidak pernah _ingin lebih dekat lagi_ dengan Taehyung sampai saat itu.

Jimin _sama_ seperti yang lain; ia menyukai Kim Taehyung.

.

.

Jimin mengambil ponselnya yang semula terkubur bantal yang menopang kepalanya dan kemudian membuka aplikasi kamera pada ponselnya.

Tubuh depannya sedikit dingin karena selimut yang tersingkap menampilkan tubuhnya yang memakai kaus _oversized_ dan celana pendek yang menutupi ketat kakinya sampai atas lutut. Rambut _orange_ nya berantakan, menutupi dahinya tak karuan. Matanya sayu karena baru sadar sekitar sepuluh menit lalu, tapi matanya cukup fokus untuk menekan tombol merah dan mulai merekam pada kameranya.

Kedua tangan mungilnya berusaha menstabilkan ponsel di tangannya, menggerakan ponselnya untuk menyorot kebawah; ke tangan berukuran besar yang kini bertengger pada perutnya. Jari-jari itu bergerak membentuk garis—seperti cakaranhalus, hampir menyubit kulit yang terlapis kaos—Jimin menghentikan olahraga dan dietnya akhir-akhir ini karena permintaan _nya,_ membuat ia mempunyai beberapa lapis lemak di _hampir_ semua bagian tubuhnya.

Jimin membalik posisinya untuk menghadap orang dibelakangnya, merasa panas karena _kehangatan berlebih_ yang hanya berkumpul pada punggungnya; dengan otomatis tangannya bergerak kedepan, membuat kamera menangkap wajah lelaki yang daritadi masih betah memeluknya walaupun Jimin bergerak-gerak ribut.

Jimin mendekatkan ponselnya menjadi _sangat dekat_ pada objek utamanya, membuat layar ponselnya hanya menampilkan segaris mata tertutup yang dibaluti helaian bulu tipis dan bertengger indah di pipi sang objek. Kamera turun, turun, _turun_ —mendekat pada belahan bibir berwarna kecoklatan akibat zat jahat rokok yang selalu Jimin sembunyikan (walaupun akhirnya ketahuan juga dimana Jimin menyembunyikannya dan akhirnya si _perokok_ mengurangi konsumsi merokoknya).

Dekat, dekat, _dekat_ dan _menempel—_ lensa kamera ponsel Jimin menempel bibir objeknya.

Sang objek menunjukkan protes, alisnya menukik tidak suka. Terlebih lagi saat _tekanan_ pada bibirnya semakin kuat, membuatnya terpaksa membuka kedua matanya—

Dan akhirnya menatap Jimin yang tersenyum _geli_ membalas tatapannya.

Sang objek mengerang, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin untuk menenggelamkan kepala Jimin pada dadanya.

Jimin yang sedikit kaget menjatuhkan pasrah ponselnya pada ranjang, merasa sedikit sesak tapi membalas pelukan _nya_ , senyuman tadi berubah menjadi kekehan ringan dengan suara serak.

"kukira kau memberikan _morning kiss_." Dengungan suara berat memenuhi pendengaran Jimin, ungkapan protes karena kepalanya digigiti tidak jadi ia layangkan.

"mimpimu, bocah." Jimin memegang kepala lelaki di depannya yang masih jahil menempelkan giginya pada kulit kepalanya. "Tidur di kasurmu sendiri sana!"

Taehyung menggeleng membuat Jimin tergelitik, "terlalu jauh."

"beda satu meter apa jauhnya _sih_?"

Taehyung hanya berdegung tidak jelas lalu membalas dengan bahasa yang lebih _masuk akal,_ "daripada mempermasalahkan itu, kenapa membangunkan aku _sih_? Aku tidur jam 5."

Jimin melepaskan pelukan erat pada tubuhnya dan mendorong pelan tubuh _si pemeluk_ agar terlentang lurus di ranjang untuk menyandarkan sisi wajahnya pada dadanya.

"maaf," gumam Jimin, "kau berjanji mengantarku kuliah. Aku membangunkanmu lebih awal agar kau tidak mengantuk di jalan."

"hmm, _lebih awal—"_ gumamnya, "kau masuk jam 12, 'kan?"

"em, ya—"

"jam berapa sekarang?"

"uh-" Jimin menggapai ponselnya yang terlupakan, menekan lagi tombol merah untuk menghentikan kamera dalam memproses video, lalu menatap jam yang berada di bagian atas layar, "jam 10 lewat—"

"jam sepuluh. Itu _masih_ jam 10!" erangan tegas keluar dari tubuh yang lebih tinggi, membanting Jimin untuk tergeletak sepenuhnya pada ranjang, lalu kembali memeluknya tidak manusiawi—seperti memeluk guling.

"Taehyung!" teriak Jimin membuat telinga yang diteriaki sakit tapi menghiraukannya dan memilih untuk menyusupkan kepalanya diantara leher Jimin dan bantalnya.

"diam, sejam saja." Putus Taehyung, membawa tubuh kecil Jimin semakin melekat padanya. Jari kakinya menjepit selimut yang terlempar hingga hanya menutupi pergelangan kakinya kemudian membawanya melingkupi tubuhnya dan Jimin.

"nanti aku telat," rengek Jimin, "aku belum mandi, bodoh!" Jimin menyubiti perut Taehyung mengisyaratkannya untuk menjauhi tubuhnya.

"aku jamin kau sampai tepat waktu, tuan puteri—" tolak Taehyung, menghentikan Jimin yang menyubitinya, "dan aku akan memandikanmu."

Kali ini Jimin tidak memprotes dengan mulutnya tetapi dengan tangannya, memukul Taehyung keras sampai Taehyung tertawa kesakitan.

Taehyung benar-benar tidur _lagi_ setelah itu, dengan sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya pada Jimin, memosisikan Jimin disampingnya dengan kepala berambut _orange_ khasmusim seminya bersandingan dengan dadanya; jantungnya, membuat Jimin ingin terlelap lagi dengan detakan jantung Taehyung yang berdegup konstan seperti _lullaby_ berirama bagai obat tidur untuknya. Telapak tangan besar Taehyung merengkuh pinggangnya seperti penghantar daya panas, melecehkan pendingin ruangan seakan tak berarti.

Jimin senang—senang sekali. Semua perhatian yang ia dapat dari satu orang bernama Kim Taehyung membuatnya merasa seperti diperhatikan satu dunia—satu semesta; perhatian dari satu sumber utama bernama Kim Taehyung melebihi perhatian ayah ibunya, teman-temannya dulu, juga para lansia di komplek perumahannya dulu yang digabung menjadi satu.

Tetapi, perasaan hangat yang mampu menumbuhkan bibit menjadi bunga yang akhirnya merembak di lubuk hatinya tiba-tiba lenyap terhempas begitu saja, seperti air setinggi ratusan meter yang menghempas kumpulan bunga dihatinya; ketika suara _bell_ yang memekakkan telinga berhebus menyapa pendengaran mereka berdua, dengan Jimin yang ribut menyuruh Taehyung untuk memakai _singlet_ nya dan menghampiri pintu depan yang lalu diikuti suara lelaki _manis_ yang selalu menjadi _apel_ dimata Taehyung.

Jimin hanya menatap kosong buku jarinya yang mengelus bantal Taehyung, meyakinkan diri bahwa ia sudah terbiasa berada dalam posisi ini; bersembunyi mendengar Taehyung dan _apel_ nya, jungkook, bertingkah seperti pasangan paling bahagia sedunia, mendorong pergi semua orang dari dunia yang seakan milik mereka berdua.

Tak bosan, Jimin tersenyum rela, mengetahui dengan pasti Taehyung akan mengingkari janjinya—

Jimin akan terlambat mengikuti jam kuliahnya, _lagi._

.

.

.

* * *

Oh, hai?

Im sure mau berapa kali aku ngedit pasti ada aja yang typo atau lagi-lagi pengulangan kata berantakan idk tolong maklumi. ah

(+) Sial, nulis ini baper. Sayang banget sama taekook tapi vmin itu gabisa dicuekin iya gak sih.

(++) fffffff- flower, vmin gay bangey di starcast dispatch update sharing earphones gitu shhhhh

(+++) for **prxmroses,** om gthanku for ur advices and fixing my error ^v^

Oh ya please drop your review on the available box, thanku !

Love, notgraybutfade


	3. Chapter 3

A DID AS 3

Pairs: vkook/taekook; vmin; yoonmin.

Warnings(!): **top!** Taehyung, Yoongi, **bottom!** Jungkook-Jimin, oocs, typos.

* * *

 **Sudut Pandang Versi 3: Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

"mesum."

Jari Taehyung yang sedang menggenggam sumpit _reflek_ mencapit bibir Jimin yang sedang mengunyah nasinya.

"serius—" Taehyung menelan ikan tuna di ujung lidahnya, "—ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku, _yang kau bilang,_ mesum."

Jimin mencibir, "umurnya pasti tidak lebih dari 14 'kan? Kalau bukan mesum—mesum _pedo._ "

"sialan," Taehyung menjepit lauknya dan menggigitnya kasar, "masih dua tahun lagi sampai aku 20. Perbedaan umur kami tidak jauh."

Jimin di depannya berusaha _terlihat_ tersedak, "sejak kapan ada kata 'kami' diantara kalian?" lelaki yang setahun lebih tua menggeleng tak habis pikir. Mulutnya hampir penuh dengan nasi yang belum selesai ditelan tetapi tetap memasukkan potongan tuna bersaus tomat beserta helaian sayur paprika dengan beringas, "baru bertemu tadi siang bahkan nama—"

"namanya Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook." Potong Taehyung yang jengah diolok.

"wow—"

"aku bukan _stalker_ gila. _Name tag_ -nya terlihat dari balik jaketnya saat panik mencari uang dari saku celana kanan."

" _aku bukan stalker gila_ , _your ass_. Dia masih berseragam anak menengah pertama, Taetae," Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, mencari ember es krim yang isinya tinggal setengah. "ini semester dua-mu di Kyungsang,apa tidak ada—"

"berurusan lagi dengan orang berotak kebumian?" Taehyung menggeleng dramatis, "aku cukup pusing dengan pemikiran sendiri tentang lempeng bumi."

"jurusan lain—"

"aku bukan _social butterfly_."

" _kau_ itu _social butterfly_."

Taehyung mendesah, "oke, begini," si lelaki yang rambutnya disemir coklat lebih terang dari warna aslinya membenarkan letak kursinya mendekat. "aku mengenal mereka di _party_ yang **ditambah** kau ikut denganku, yang **sama dengan** kau akan mencubitku di detik terakhir aku hampir membawa _cuties_ itu pulang."

Yang lebih pendek meniru bagaimana Taehyung mengucapkan kata ' _cuties'_ dengan jijik, "itu _one night stand._ Seratus persen akan gagal."

Taehyung membelah rambutnya yang masih basah dengan wajah _sok,_ " _one night stand to be more._ "

Jimin hampir mengangkat sendok es krim nya kearah lelaki diseberang mejanya, "oh, anak 14 tahun polos itu mau kau ajak _begitu?_ "

"tentu saja tidak! _duh._ Ini _crush_ serius, bukan sembarang untuk di _begini-begitu_ kan."

Mata sipit Jimin kian menyipit, "yakin bukan salah satu _cuties-cuties_ mu itu?"

Taehyung mengerang yang seketika disumpal oleh sesendok es krim oleh Jimin, "Jauh sekali."

.

.

.

Taehyung menguap, menggaruk daun kupingnya tepat dibawah tindik berbentuk salib hitam. Rambutnya naik turun mengikuti dentuman _drum_ lagu _coldplay_ yang mengaung keras dari _speaker_ toko. Tangannya telaten memutar-mutar barang yang akan disusun di _display_ untuk dipastikan kondisinya, bergerak hati-hati agar kertas berisi _update_ daftar harga barang yang di sumpal di kantong celana belakangnya tidak jatuh bertebaran. Si tinggi sesekali menjauh apabila _customer_ mendekatinya kalau-kalau ia mengganggu mereka dalam memilih barang, senyum bermakna _maaf_ dilemparkan.

Jadwal kuliahnya di semester dua ini lebih senggang dari semester sebelumnya. Empat hari dalam seminggu dengan Senin dan Jum'at yang selesai sebelum jam satu ditambah praktik lapangan yang tidak akan dilaksanakan sebelum semester empat. Maka dari itu ia berani menjadi _part timer._ Akan frustasi apabila ia memikirkan gaji yang tak seberapa, ia memutuskan untuk hanya memikirkan bahwa ia memang butuh tambahan sedikit uang saku. Enam jam bekerja dan pulang sebelum jam sepuluh malam bukanlah hal buruk.

Sama sekali bukan hal buruk, apalagi dengan tambahan _bocah_ seperti Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung merasa api semangat menyulut di dasar perutnya dan ini bukan karena belum makan siang.

"maaf,"

Taehyung yang mengangkut keranjang berisi bungkusan deterjen menoleh. Suara yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari kemarin terasa terlalu familiar ditelinganya, membuat kakinya yang semula tertuju pada gudang di sudut belakang terhenti. Kepalanya menengok untuk menemukan laki-laki yang hampir sepuluh senti lebih pendek berdiri di belakangnya, kedua tangannya menggenggam percuma tali _sling bag_ yang memutari pundak ke pinggangnya.

Jeon Jungkook. Si _bukan salah satu dari cuties._

"eum, itu— _pepero_ nya tidak ada yang lain?"

"tak terdengar," Taehyung ingin mencium speaker yang ditempel di dinding tepat diatas kepalanya yang bisa menjadi alasannya memajukan tubuhnya untuk menyodorkan telinganya kepada anak berseragam di depannya. Seketika wangi _softener_ yang tercampur sengatan matahari terhirup menyenangkan di hidungnya. "ada apa?"

" _pepero,"_ seru Jungkook di depannya, "apa hanya itu _stok_ nya?"

"sebentar," ia membuat gestur dengan tubuhnya agar diikuti. Merasa punggungnya panas sendiri karena diikuti patuh oleh anak manis yang membuntutinya.

Sesampainya di tujuan, dahi Taehyung mengerut. "uh, ini— masih banyak."

"aku ingin yang _white cookie._ " sergah Jungkook, "dua hari lalu aku juga mencari itu, tapi karena tak ada, aku membeli yang _original,_ lima bungkus _._ Ingat?"

 _Ingat, sungguh, membayar dengan uang sepuluh ribu won dan kukembalikan tepat tiga ribu tujuh ratus. Ya, tertanam permanen di kepalaku._

"uh, aku tidak ingat." Jawab Taehyung dengan lidah hampir meleset ke samping. "Apa maksudmu yang bungkusnya berwarna putih? _Oreo_?"

Bocah di depan Taehyung mengangguk dengan antusias berlebih, tetapi tiba-tiba bibirnya mengeluarkan gerutuan. "Mencari itu sulit, kukira toko ini punya harapan,"

Taehyung harus menghela nafas untuk menahan diri tidak menanam jarinya dan dibiarkan tenggelam dalam rambut anak berseragam kebesaran di depannya. _Manis sekali_ , bibirnya berdenyut ingin tersenyum.

"disini pernah ada _kok_ , tapi belakangan ini kami hanya diberi stok _original_ dan _almond."_

"toko lain juga begitu," balas anak berpipi bulat, hampir terlihat kesal tapi kekecewaan lebih tertera di kedua netranya. "bisa tolong minta orang-orang itu memberikan yang _white cookie_?"

Taehyung mengedip, berusaha tetap fokus pada alur pembicaraan yang terjadi sangat langka ini dan melaluinya mulus tanpa masalah karena terlalu memusatkan perhatian pada warna kulit dan warna bibir anak di depannya yang sangat _berpadu_ dengan amat baik, "uh— _orang orang itu_?"

Jungkook mengangguk lemas, "agen, atau apapun itu. "

Taehyung mengangguk bodoh, "ya, tentu. _orang-orang itu_. Akan kuusahakan."

"terima kasih _, eum—"_ matanya mengeryit menenggelamkan kelereng pekat dimatanya, melihat label bertulis tiga suku _hangul_ yang diyakini adalah sebuah nama. "tae—Taehyung-ssi? Terima kasih."

Bibir anak di depannya membentuk garis dengan raut wajah menyerah, jari-jarinya menggapai tiga _pack pepero,_ tangannya melewati pundak Taehyung, tidak sadar lelaki yang menjulang di depannya berdiri kaku dengan telinga memerah dan dalam mode penenangan diri untuk tidak menggapai tangannya dan kemudian di banting ke dinding terdekat . "aku mau ini saja."

Taehyung yang kembali setelah mengitari tumpukan bintang di otaknya, mengangguk canggung, mengantar Jungkook ke kasir yang disana berdiri lelaki lain berseragam sama.

"Seokjin hyung," Taehyung berbalik sesaat untuk mengambil dengan halus bungkus _pepero_ dari tangan Jungkook dan terburu-buru mengambil uang kertas dari saku celananya untuk digabungkan diatas meja kasir, "punya anak ini."

Yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir memandang bingung tapi tangannya tetap bergerak untuk memindai harga bungkusan coklat di depannya dengan _scanner_.

Anak berambut legam yang menyaksikan gerak-gerik Taehyung mengedip kikuk, "itu—"

" _on me,_ " kata Taehyung hampir melewati Jungkook untuk kembali memungut keranjang yang ia tinggal entah dimana. "sebagai permintaan maaf karena ketidakpuasaan pelayanan—entahlah, ambil saja." Kim Taehyung mengakhirinya dengan mengulas senyum walaupun tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena lengannya sempat di tarik lembut oleh anak kecil di sampingnya.

"o-oh, aku—terima kasih _,_ " menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dengan wajah keruh yang hilang begitu saja dan digantikan senyum yang hampir membuat Taehyung mengeluarkan seluruh isi kantung celananya agar bisa melihatnya lebih lama. Senyumnya begitu lebar membuat Taehyung sulit untuk tidak menyadari bahwa Jungkook mempunyai gigi yang mengingatkannya pada kelinci.

"Jungkook," lanjutnya dengan pipi yang mengembang. _Kelinci, benar ini kelinci,_ batin Taehyung. "namaku Jeon Jungkook." Yang lebih pendek menyodorkan tangannya canggung.

Taehyung mengambil dengan senang hati tangan yang menggantung di udara, "lagi, Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."

Seokjin yang menyaksikan kejadian di depannya hanya tersenyum kecut, dengan kantung plastik yang tidak dihiraukan dua manusia di depannya.

.

.

.

Jungkook benar-benar kembali setelah itu, kerap kali menanyakan hal yang sama pada Taehyung tentang _pepero_ dengan rasa _white cookie_ yang belum ia temukan. Setidaknya tiga kali dalam seminggu, dan tepat pada bagian _shift_ nya yang lima hari seminggu, Jungkook datang membeli pepero dengan masih berseragam lengkap baik tanpa jaket _supreme_ nya maupun dibiarkan begitu saja identitas asal sekolahnya diketahui. Jungkook juga datang pada hari minggu yang lepas dari seragam (yang berarti memakai celana pendek selutut, membuat Taehyung harus menepuk pipinya saat Jungkook jauh dari pandangan; mana ada anak lelaki _semulus_ itu!)

Taehyung terkadang tidak tega melihat wajah Jungkook yang kecewa karena tidak menemukan yang ia mau, Taehyung _iseng_ bertanya _mengapa harus white cookie_ dan dibalas _hanya itu varian pepero yang belum kucoba._

Yang lebih tua terkadang membelikan minuman _jelly_ atau _snack_ ketelasebagai bonus atas kesabaran Jungkook walau kadang ditolak oleh Jungkook dengan mengembalikkan _bonusnya_ sesaat sebelum di pindai oleh _scanner_ ketempat yang seharusnya. Jungkook dengan wajah memerah akan mengatakan agar Taehyung tidak perlu repot. Ia menyukai _pepero_ , jadi ia tidak apa menunggu dan varian yang bukan _white cookie_ akan ia beli karena ia _memang_ menyukainya.

Sekali, Taehyung didatangi anak lelaki berbadan yang hampir sama dengannya memakai baju seragam yang sama dengan Jungkook. Kim Taehyung melihatnya sedikit risih karena tinggi badannya yang 182 cm hampir dikejar anak yang berumur jauh dibawahnya, tapi keresahannya tidak begitu lama sampai anak itu menghampiri dan melempar pertanyaan yang tidak asing di telinganya,

" _pepero white cookie_ nya masih belum ada, ya?"

Yang diajak bicara mengeryit menyerap pertanyaan yang ia hapal jawabannya tanpa harus berpikir,

"b-belum ada, maaf."

Yang berseragam dengan rambut cokelat pekat menghela nafas, menyisir jarinya pada rambutnya yang sedikit basah akibat matahari yang menyengat diluar. "ah, kasihan sekali,"

Lidah Taehyung gatal untuk tidak bertanya, merasa pertanyaan anak di depannya bukan hanya kebetulan sama dan akan mendapat jawaban mengapa Jungkook tidak datang dua hari berturut-turut di hari bagiannya bekerja apabila menyelidiki orang di depannya, "maaf, itu—"

Lelaki yang lebih muda menoleh masih dengan tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel di samping telinganya, matanya terlihat menatap label yang tertempel di bagian dada Taehyung.

"Taehyung _hyung_ benar? Pasti kau mengenal Jungkook."

Taehyung mengangguk ragu, ingin bertanya lebih jauh tapi sambungan telepon orang di depannya berhasil diangkat diseberang sana, mengurungkan niat agar tidak mengganggunya.

"hei, _Jungkookie_ —" bunyinya dengan lembut, " _sayangku,_ maaf, belum ada. Bagaimana kalau apel?"

Mau tidak mau Taehyung menguping yang detik itu ia hampir terjun ke tempat sampah diluar toko dengan kepala lebih dulu, sedikit menyesal dengan hatinya yang jatuh ke perutnya dan membuatnya sedikit mual. _Tentu saja, akan aneh kalau Jungkook tidak punya pacar._

"eum, _hyung_?" ujar orang asing di depan Taehyung.

Taehyung kesal bukan main, tapi ia masih pegawai _newbie_ dengan tiga bulan masa kerja. Tentu ingin tetap terhindar dari masalah yang bisa membuatnya dipecat, "oh. Ya?"

Dengan senyum, ia menyodorkan tangannya "Mingyu,"

Taehyung sedikit tidak mencerna apa yang dimaksud orang di depannya. Ia tak ingin disalahkan, kelabu kekecewaan yang disebabkan sakit hati mengawangi kepalanya. Saat sadar bahwa orang asing di depannya berusaha mengakrabkan suasana dengan memperkenalkan diri, bertampang lesu, ia menyebutkan namanya sendiri.

"Jungkook bercerita banyak tentangmu, _terlalu banyak,_ maaf kalau aku asal memanggilmu _hyung."_ Yang berkulit lebih _tan_ mengangguk, tidak menemukan masalah atas tawaran mengenai panggil-memanggil, walaupun kata _terlalu banyak_ yang dipakai Mingyu lebih menggelitik jantungnya dari apapun.

"anak itu benar keras kepala walaupun dibujuk dengan kata manis, " Mingyu lagi-lagi menghela nafas dan mengeluh masih tetap menatap lelaki yang lebih tua, yang di respon dengan lipatan dahi dan tatapan tak mengerti oleh Taehyung.

"Jungkook sakit, _heat stroke_ ringan. Akhir-akhir ini memang terlalu panas diluar, 'kan?" Ujar Mingyu merasa pegawai di depannya butuh penjelasan lebih. "aku akan menjenguknya dan ia memintaku kesini sebelum itu, membeli _pepero_ dan memberikan pesan padamu,"

Melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang mengkhawatirkan tanpa memberi respon, Mingyu melanjutkan, "dia baik-baik saja, sungguh. Dan—ah dia minta maaf karena tidak datang beberapa hari ini, dia bingung mengapa dia harus meminta maaf tapi dia tetap ingin minta maaf. "

Taehyung jelas kacau, terlalu banyak informasi yang harus ditelan otaknya; juga membayangkan Jungkook tergeletak sakit membuat sistem daya serap otaknya seakan macet. Lelaki yang lebih tua masih memandang kosong Mingyu di depannya.

Mingyu yang heran karena tak mendapat satu-dua kata sebagai tanggapan bergerak mengusap lehernya, "uh—baik kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke _counter_ buah."

Sebelum lima langkah ditempuhnya, tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat Mingyu menoleh dan mendapati pegawai yang beberapa detik lalu masih membatu ditempatnya tadi sekarang berada di sampingnya dengan wajah yang cemas.

"biar aku yang memilih makanan untuknya, aku hafal _snack_ kesukaannya." Taehyung menggigiti bibir bawahnya, "dan ini gratis."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Mingyu, Taehyung bergerak cepat. Mengambil beberapa paket buah apel dan buah pir, berbungkus-bungkus _pepero_ , susu kotak _less sugar, chocolate wafer_ dan lain-lain untuk dimasukkan ke keranjang. Wajahnya panik dengan keringat yang mulai membutir di pangkal keningnya dan jatuh menyusup masuk ke dalam kerah bajunya. Seokjin yang sedari tadi menyusun majalah dan koran di sebelah meja kasir menatap bingung Taehyung yang bertingkah ribut, berbanding dengan sifatnya yang biasanya tenang.

Taehyung memasukkan uangnya sendiri ke dalam mesin kasir tanpa memikirkan kembaliannya, berusaha menenangkan diri dengan rapi menyusun barang tadi kedalam kantung plastik yang kemudian diserahkan pada Mingyu yang berdiri mematung di depan meja kasir sedari tadi.

"uh—terima kasih. Tapi apa tidak apa?"

Taehyung mengangguk mantap, "tentu. Aku sudah membayarnya."

Mingyu memandang kantung berat berisikan bermacam makanan di tangannya, merendahkan tubuhnya untuk membungkuk berterimakasih lalu tersenyum memandang pegawai yang mengetuk berisik meja kasir dengan kukunya.

"tolong jaga baik-baik anak itu." Sekali lagi, gerakan kaki panjang Mingyu terhenti oleh suara yang sama. Suara baritone yang terdengar tenang walau tersirat kecemasan yang transparan.

Tanpa diduga, Mingyu yang kembali menoleh pada Taehyung, tertawa kecil. Lebih terkesan mengejek.

"aku tak tahu apa aku membaca ini salah, tapi, apa kau menyukai Jungkook?"

Taehyung berkedip cepat membiarkan bulu matanya dengan kasar memukul kantung matanya. Bibirnya ingin membela diri. Kemarahan di ubun karena merasa diejek oleh anak yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Tapi satu suku pun tak keluar dari bibirnya karena _anak ini benar._ Ia tak bisa menyangkalnya.

Mingyu tersenyum, "tenang—" senyumnya sampai ke sisi wajahnya, memperjelas raut kekanakan yang tak sesuai dengan senti tubuhnya, "—aku bukan _pacar_ nya. Aku dan _temanku_ hanya suka memanjakannya _kok._ " Yang berbicara hampir menutup pintu keluar, tapi tetap menyisakan kepalanya untuk terus berbicara. Sudah dipastikan ia akan membuat kesal apabila ada _customer_ lain yang mencoba untuk masuk, "selamat berjuang! _Bye!"_

Taehyung tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia menahan sistem respirasinya bekerja sebelum ia bernafas keras dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

" **Taehyung** _ **hyung**_ **,** _ **pepero white cookie**_ **—"**

"ini, untukmu."

" **apa i—"**

" _ **white cookie!**_ **Akhirnya datang!"**

"tidak, _orang-orang_ itu belum memberi kami _white cookie._ "

" **oh— lalu? Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"**

"aku membeli _online_."

" **kalau** _ **online**_ **aku juga bisa membelinya!"**

" **kenapa repot membelikannya?"**

"aku akan mengambil imbalan dari itu _kok_ ,"

"ada sepuluh bungkus untukmu, kali ini tidak gratis."

" **o-oh."**

" **berapa harganya?"**

"aku tidak butuh uang, aku lebih tua, lebih banyak uang."

" **sombong sekali."**

" **lalu, bagaimana aku membayar ini?"**

"entahlah, tapi ini tidak mudah."

" **sebutkan saja! Aku sangat berterima kasih!"**

"benarkah?"

"eum— _okay_ ,"

"uh—Jungkook?"

"mau—mau jadi pacarku?"

"sebenarnya kalau tidak mau, _pepero_ itu tetap milikmu."

"tapi, tetap saja, kalau kau ingin membayar itu—"

"pokoknya—kurasa itu imbalan yang paling cocok, entahlah."

"jadi, apa kau mau—"

.

.

.

" **mau."**

" **aku mau, Taehyung** _ **hyung**_ **."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akan tipisnya kesabaran, belum seminggu sejak hubungan resmi, Taehyung membawa Jungkook pulang untuk dikenalkan pada Jimin.

Dengan modal membolos satu mata kuliah siang, Taehyung menjemput Jungkook dengan _skuter_ nya, dengan Jungkook yang menungguinya di kios jajanan kecil bersama dua temannya; Mingyu yang tak asing dan satunya bernama Yugyeom, yang keduanya terus memicingkan mata, memandangi dengan kesan menghakimi segala macam interaksinya dengan Jungkook. Taehyung tak habis pikir, bocah seperti mereka mampu mengintimidasinya, menjadikannya seakan _kecil_ dan membuatnya membatasi kontak fisik berlebihan dengan Jungkook.

Sebenarnya tanpa kedua teman posesif Jungkook melakukan itupun, Taehyung memang sudah ekstra hati – hati.

Taehyung bergerak _kaku_ , walaupun cerdik menggoda beberapa orang menarik yang ia temui, keluguan Jungkook meruntuhkan seribu kecerdikannya. Terlebih, _ini_ _pacar pertamanya_ , membuatnya bingung bagaimana _sikap_ seharusnya yang pantas ia tunjukkan untuk Jungkook. Taehyung baru kali ini merasakan bagaimana ia sangat putus asa ingin menggenggam tangan orang yang jelas berada disebelahnya, bertengkar dalam hati untuk melakukannya atau tidak, yang pada akhirnya mengalah untuk tidak melakukannya; _belum saatnya._

Jungkook luar biasa polos, tipe anak yang asupan otaknya hanya dipenuhi hal baik klasik dan terdoktrin bahwa anak baik sepertinya harus pergi tidur sebelum pukul sepuluh malam. Tidak pernah menyentuh hal bersifat dewasa yang bukan umurnya; _rokok, alkohol, buku porno;_ apapun. Jimin bilang, setelah pertemuan perdana dengan Jungkook, Taehyung dan _pacarnya_ itu jauh dari cocok; ibaratkan toilet umum dan toilet _mall exclusive,_ yang dihadiahi sikutan tajam pada perut oleh Taehyung sendiri.

Tapi bukan hal itu yang ia lihat dari Jungkook. Sulit untuk tidak _jatuh_ pada Jungkook; bagaimana ia sangat manisnya tersenyum saat Taehyung menyapu keringat dari rambut Jungkook dengan sapu tangannya, bagaimana ia dengan lahap menghabiskan beberapa bola onigiri buatan Jungkook saat menghampirinya di toko, atau saat Taehyung gemas menjawil pipi lelaki kesayangannya. Taehyung mengklaim ini yang namanya _cinta sungguhan_ , bagaimana wajahnya memanas sendiri saat melihat bagaimana pipi Jungkook merona, membuatnya ratusan kali terlihat _cantik_ dimatanya, jantungnya melompat tak tentu.

Taehyung menyukai Jungkook—mencintainya banyak seperti cinta pertama dan kekal seperti cinta terakhirnya.

Itu yang Taehyung teguhkan terus menerus dalam hatinya dan kepalanya—

Sampai sebuah kesalahan yang ia buat pada Jimin—yang ia lupa bahwa kesalahan itu memang selalu ada.

Kesalahannya mendapati afeksi itu selalu ada untuk Jimin, teman seumur hidupnya.

Bukan, bahkan Taehyung tidak ingin menyebut itu sebagai kesalahan.

Jimin—Jimin terlalu berharga untuk dijadikan sebagai kesalahan.

.

.

Tbc.

* * *

God. Ini narsis parah tapi aku suka sendiri sama alur ini : _the thing is, im bad at spilling words_. _This turned out to be a trash._ Maafkan aku. _Late update and all, not worth the wait, I know._ Aku hanya malas banget nulis. Harusnya kalau malas gausah nulis tapi ya mau gimana lagi :(

oh ya, Yoongi belum muncul. Tolong bersabar yang butuh yoonmin

 _please love me (the story) more by reviewing and favoriting this story. Some encouragement for me won't hurt and let me finish this asap :)_


End file.
